<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stevie likes fella’s by Multi_Fandom_Mouse_Rat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903025">Stevie likes fella’s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Mouse_Rat/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Mouse_Rat'>Multi_Fandom_Mouse_Rat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Alienist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Apologies, Coming Out, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Stevie’s Taggert needs more appreciation, The gang just bein a wholesome family, i still suck at tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Mouse_Rat/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Mouse_Rat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since meeting the boys down at Paresis Hall, Stevie’s had a sinking feeling he might have something in common with them.</p><p>Of course late 1800s America isn’t a very kind place to people who don’t quite fit the societal mould so he goes to the one person he knows who will still respect him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laszlo Kreizler &amp; Stevie Taggert, Stevie Taggert/Original male character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The coming out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two splashes, then one as the Alienist dropped sugar cubes into recently poured tea, the spoon he used to stir rhythmically tinging against the edge of the cups in an almost musical fashion. Evident by two cups of tea it was clear Dr.Kreizler was awaiting a guest as he placed himself onto his cushioned lounge.</p>
<p>Soon enough, a young man knocked on the edge of the door frame before letting himself inside, looking uncharacteristically sheepish.</p>
<p>“Ah, Stevie! You said there was something you’d like to discuss?” The man then pat a seat beside himself, inviting the boy to sit.<br/>Stevie simply nodded and sat down, ogling at his hands as he picked dirt from his nails, unsure of how to begin.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong perhaps?”<br/>“Nah- it’s just-”</p>
<p>The ward finally brought himself to look Laszlo in the eye, still hesitant but plucking up his courage. “Do you remember- do you remember those girly boys, Dr.Kreizler? The ones at the brothel.”<br/>Laszlo nodded.</p>
<p>“Well- I was thinkin’ what if I was..like them?”</p>
<p>“Like them in what way?”</p>
<p>This question seemed to make Stevie uncomfortable. “You know! Like..”</p>
<p>“Liking dresses? If you enjoyed it I have no issue g-”</p>
<p>“Oh god no! No.. not.. not the dresses..” The ward shivered to recall that memory, corsets were definitely not something he enjoyed, nor makeup.</p>
<p>Laszlo now quietly realised what Stevie was trying to get at. If he was being honest he was quite surprised, but thinking back on it he probably shouldn’t have. The boy had always been rather cagey when it came to issues of romance, but then again that subject had barely ever came up.</p>
<p>“Dr.Kreizler?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Stevie?”</p>
<p>“What happens if I like other fella’s...?”</p>
<p>“do you? Like boys, I mean.”</p>
<p>“Just answer the question.”</p>
<p>“Well, I won’t sugar coat it. In today’s climate homosexuality is still very much considered an affront to society, so it’s not easy. But still, not impossible to have a happy life as long as you’re discreet about such things.”</p>
<p>Stevie once again fell silent causing the doctor to realise what he’d said wasn’t exactly uplifting in anyway. ah yes, hide your true self and you might be ok. He thought to shift the subject somewhat.</p>
<p>“So what brought this on, was it your experience at the brothel?”</p>
<p>“No- well, I guess a little.. actually it’s a um- a guy.” Stevie paused. “Hey, don’t look at me like that!”</p>
<p>Laszlo had failed to disguise his endeared grin from the now rosier cheeked ward. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Ahem. And ‘this guy’, are you attracted to him?”</p>
<p>“What!? No! ......maybe?” The teenager let out an exasperated groan, his face retreating into his hands.</p>
<p>“So, what’s his name, then?” The man asked, ignoring Stevie’s miniature melt down.</p>
<p>He lifted his head a little. “...Jack Davenport...I think..”</p>
<p>“You think?”</p>
<p>“Cyrus told me but I wasn’t really payin’ attention..”</p>
<p>“Ah I see, so you haven’t actually spoken to this boy.”</p>
<p>“Nah..I just see em at the Oyster Saloon sometimes.”</p>
<p>“So then what attracts you if not having spoken to him?” <br/>Of course Laszlo understands that having affections for someone often has to do with more than conversation, and even goes beyond personality a lot of the time as well. If being truthful the alienist was just being a bit nosy.</p>
<p>Stevie was obviously unimpressed with the word ‘attracts’ being used but managed to move passed it.<br/>“Geez, I dunno’... He’s real good at piano, I think he’s being taught by that old guy at Cyrus’s bar..”</p>
<p>“Oh, interesting, anything else?”</p>
<p>He gave Kreizler a skeptical look, questioning if he was up to something.<br/>“His..he has this bright red hair, you can spot him from a mile away. He’s always got this dumb grin on him too.”</p>
<p>“I would hope he’s not too old-”</p>
<p>“Gross. I think he’s around my age..not that it’s any of your business.”</p>
<p>“What’s his eye colour?”</p>
<p>“Green.” <br/>The boy blinked a couple times, shocked at the fact he knew the answer despite only occasionally getting a glimpse of this Jacks eyes from afar.<br/>They both went quiet for a moment more, the older of the two using the natural lull to take a sip of his now lukewarm tea, him looking silently joyful and Stevie looking fidgety and embarrassed.</p>
<p>“So.. can you cure me?”</p>
<p>Laszlo had to take a double take, placing his tea back down swiftly.<br/>“What ever of?”</p>
<p>Stevie just furrowed his brow, looking at the doctor for the first time ever under the impression he was an idiot. “The- me! Bein’ a fairy!”</p>
<p>“Oh, dear boy..” He gave him a sympathetic and sad look giving off the often fatherly aura he normally did. “Whatever gives you the impression that love is something to be cured?”</p>
<p>“Don’t they say It’s a sickness? Unnatural?”</p>
<p>“And who would ‘they’ be?”</p>
<p>“Everyone! All the time-”</p>
<p>“Just because an idea is popular has no merits as to how truthful it is, Stevie. Am I to assume you’re talking about the theory that homosexuality is some kind of mental affliction?”</p>
<p>“I used to think it was a choice.. but now..”</p>
<p>“Well I’m pleased to tell you that an attraction to men is neither of those things. It’s perfectly natural, just less common. If our friend Cyrus is any consolation, it’s clear society always dislikes the minority group, yes?”</p>
<p>“That...makes some sense I guess. But- how is two men together at all natural? Isn’t the point of..you know...to have kid’s?”</p>
<p>“Not necessarily, intercourse is also a source of pleasure for many. My theory, among other people in my field, is that it’s a way to avoid over population but humans have become so fickle towards their natural inclination we’ve rejected it.” </p>
<p>Laszlo could wholeheartedly continued on a rant for hours, but stopped himself, this was about Stevie. <br/>“ Did you know canines experience homosexual attraction as well? Among several other mammals?”</p>
<p>“I ain’t no dog!”</p>
<p>“I never meant to imply you were” The man chuckled. “What I mean to say is, there is nothing more natural than the desires of animals. The only reason a majority is against it is misplaced fear and nothing more.”</p>
<p>“So..if it can’t be cured then.. what do I do?”</p>
<p>“Nothing if you wish, or perhaps you could try talking to this Davenport boy? You’re going to Cyrus’s anyway are you not?”</p>
<p>“...He might not be like me.”</p>
<p>“That’s true, but what’s the harm befriending him?”</p>
<p>Stevie proceeded to pick the dirt from under his nails again, mulling the idea over before coming to a conclusion. Once he had he got up from the lounge, readying to leave.</p>
<p>“I think you’re right. Thanks, Dr.Kreizler.”</p>
<p>“Anytime, Stevie.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bloody nose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stevie’s first interaction with his crush did not go as planned.</p><p>In simpler terms; Stevie had a gay panic</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings!: aftermath of a physical altercation, blood and bruises. A slur used against gay people is also mentioned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain poured and poured, the drops only illuminated by flickering street lights through the darkness as a young ward is practically dragged out of a carriage by the ear by a much larger man, horses braying as though they too had just finished lecturing the boy.</p><p>As frustrated as he was, Cyrus still found time to politely chap on the Alienists door before entering, instructing Stevie to wipe his shoes on the mat to avoid trailing mud. Not that it was much use, both of them were completely soaked, Stevie especially was a state, dirt staining almost every inch of him all for a much much bigger coat over him(Cyrus’s no doubt).</p><p>The man proceeded to silently place a large hand on Stevie’s shoulder as if to stop him from running off, veering him in the direction of Laszlo’s study, the same place he and Stevie had that conversation earlier the very same day. </p><p>Surprisingly Ms.Howard and Mr.Moore were also there despite it being rather late, whatever conversation they were having faltered with their arrival.</p><p>“Stevie?” Laszlo immediately dropped whatever book he was citing, swiftly making his way over and kneeling down to get a better look from below. As he placed his hand on his cheek however, Stevie turned his head away. Getting the message, the doctor lowered his hand, still trying to quietly get a look at his wards bruised up face. Lord, his nose was bleeding right down to his chin.</p><p>“I’m terribly sorry for intruding ‘this time of night Dr.Kriezler.”</p><p>“No need to apologise. Thank you, Cyrus.” Laszlo responded, though he sounded slightly far away.</p><p>“I tried gettin’ a better look, but he wouldn’t let me see,” Cyrus explained in a somewhat grumpy tone. “ I don’t think it’s broken.” </p><p>“Dear god,” John gasped, attempting to gather the words before Sara interjected. <br/>“What happened, Cyrus?”</p><p>Laszlo didn’t seem to be fully engaged in whatever Cyrus was about to say, thinking it better just ask Stevie directly. “The boy we spoke about, Did he hurt you?”</p><p>“What boy,” John questioned.</p><p>“The red head?” Cyrus asked, Laszlo nodding in conformation. “You could say that.” They man chuckled, though it was certainly more out of anger than anything else.<br/> “They’d spoke for a while before this one suddenly started actin’ up and before I knew it a fight broke out! I’ve got enough trouble keeping the damned regulars in check”</p><p>“Stevie threw the first punch,” Sara inquired to clarify, her arms crossing over each other, seemingly trying to sort out whether this concerned or angered her. Cyrus simply gave her a nod. “..that’s not like him.”</p><p>“Why on <em>earth</em> would he do that?” John threw in.</p><p>Sara too had more questions. “He wasn’t drunk was he, Cyrus?”</p><p>“I’d hope not.” </p><p>“Did Jack say something that aggravated you?” Laszlo added softly, choosing to only acknowledge Stevie fo the time being.</p><p>Finally, Stevie spoke. Well actually he more so cried out, all the questions and theories having built up too much.</p><p>“<b>I panicked, alright!?</b>”</p><p>Everyone went silent, but Cyrus just raised an eyebrow in skepticism. “Panicked, huh? Punching my one of my staff and throwing insults still seems unjustified.” He grumbled.</p><p>“What kind of insults?”</p><p>“I’m not sure I want to repeat them to you, Ms.Howa-“</p><p>“Please, Cyrus.” She interrupted curtly.</p><p>“..well, mind you the redhead threw his own but uh.. you know the usual” Cyrus then began trying to recount each one, counting with his fingers,. “Things like, whore, bitch, scum..” The man then seemed to go quiet deciding if it was worth mentioning one in particular. “<i>Fag</i>...”</p><p>“Stevie!” Sara and John gasped in unison, now both equally appalled and disapproving as the other.</p><p>“Stevie...” Laszlo sighed directly after, his expression a sad one. </p><p>His ward finally looked him in the eye, along with his bleeding nose he had a black eye that was particularly swollen, who ever this Jack Davenport was he certainly gave him a run for his money. It at least soothed his mind to know the two might’ve been on equal footing.</p><p>“ It wasn’t my fault, he- he was gettin’ too chummy!” Stevie said, sounding unsure of himself and almost guilty, along with a little choked up. “..I don’t remember sayin’ that last bit though...” he admitted quietly.</p><p>“Too chummy,” John repeated with a scoff.</p><p>“‘Chummy’ in what way?” Dr.Kreizler asked, finally getting up from his kneeling position.</p><p>“I guess I- he was-“ Stevie struggled to articulate much of anything. “I felt like he was messin’ with me.”</p><p>“Well what did he say?”</p><p>“Stuff like...stuff about how I laugh! And- he was real touchy! Messin’ up my hair.. I dunno if he was makin’ fun of me or what..”</p><p>There was a small moment of contemplative silence before a knowing grin made its way onto Johns face, and soon enough Sara let out a small stifled laugh. Even Cyrus couldn’t stop himself from chuckling. But for Stevie’s sake they all tried to hide it. Though Laszlo still looked somewhat unamused.</p><p>“It ain’t funny!” </p><p>“oh we know Stevie, I’m sorry,” Sara assured, though by her facial expression it was clear she wasn’t sorry at all. “It’s just- have you maybe considered he was perhaps..interested?”</p><p>“Interested,”</p><p>“Romantically.”</p><p>A red hue flushed the boy’s scraped up cheeks as his brown eyes lit up(well at least the one that wasn’t practically swollen shut). He looked from Ms.Howard to Dr.Kreizler. “Really, y- you think so?” He didn’t mean to sound so eager, in fact he was admittedly trying to play it cool.</p><p>“Well while I can’t say for sure. Playfully tousling hair is normally a sign of fondness, we most often see it between parental figures and children but it is certainly not uncommon in a romantic sense.” Laszlo explained, and while he still wasn’t quite smiling his tone had a light hearted air to it.</p><p>“Not to mention making complimentary comments on laughs” John added, the alienist nodding in agreement.</p><p>“My apologies, Dr.Kreizler but I’m afraid I can’t stick around longer for this-“ Cyrus tried to think of the exact word for whatever this was. “Revelation.” He’d settled on. “I’ve got a mess to clean up.” He concluded pointedly at Stevie, who of which just gave the man an apologetic frown.</p><p>“Oh of course, thank you again, Cyrus.”</p><p>“Not a problem,” Cyrus was about to leave the room, but stopped briefly. “Should I apologise to Mr.Davenport, let em know Stevie didn’t mean anythin’ by it?”</p><p>“No need, Stevie and I will be doing that in person tomorrow.” </p><p>Stevie had to do a double take. “We’ll <em>What</em>?”</p><p>“It’s only fair. Don’t go thinking you’re off the hook, young man.” John reminded sternly before giving Cyrus a small wave as the man left, everyone else respectively saying their own farewells until the front door closed.</p><p>“Now. How about we get you washed up and in some dry clothes, hm?” Sara suggested, to which Stevie responded by once again looking to Laszlo, clearly not wanting the conversation to end.</p><p>“I think that’s a splendid idea,” Laszlo nodded.</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“Come on, Stevie” The blonde insisted, already on her way to the stairs before stopping to wait for the boy.</p><p>“But—!” Stevie was going to protest further, but when all three adults gave him the look, it was clear it was a losing battle. And so he glumly followed Sara, giving one last look to Dr.Kreizler and Mr.Moore before they were out of sight.</p><p>Immediately after the two left, Laszlo began tidying away books as though nothing had happened, John on the other hand sort of floating around the study.</p><p>“So. This boy. Stevie has feelings for him?”</p><p>Dr.Kreizler kept quiet, questioning whether it’d be ethical to tell John something Stevie was already a little cagey about, perhaps he’d like to keep it under wraps for a little while longer.</p><p>“Oh come now, Laszlo,” Seemingly John had already made up his mind before asking. “I’m no fool, that boy’s smitten. Even if he did..” His voice trailed off, it was of course obvious what he was saying.</p><p>“Ok, yes, I suppose he is.”</p><p>“You make it sound as though it’s a bad thing,”</p><p>“It’s certainly not. It just..concerns me, the way he dealt with it.”</p><p>John tilted his head slightly, now also giving Laszlo a hand in the cleaning up.“I’m impressed to hear you admit it, though I’d hardly say you have anything to worry about,” </p><p>“How do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, he’s a young man. Young men are prone to acting out.”</p><p>“I suppose...”</p><p>“Unless that’s not what worries you?” John suggested.</p><p>“Perhaps I shouldn’t have pushed him to speak with the Davenport boy..”</p><p>“Are you upset with him?”</p><p>“No.” Laszlo was quick to answer. “...Maybe if I’d talked to him for longer, tried harder to rid any internal hatred he still clearly has-”</p><p>“Nonsense, I’m sure you did just fine.” John continued to insist, though from the other man’s expression it was clear he wasn’t fully sold. “I mean, I’m definitely certain you’ve done far better than most, can you <em>imagine</em> either of our fathers?”</p><p>“I’d rather not.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m saying! Trust me, Laszlo, Stevie’s in good hands.”</p><p>Laszlo mulled it over, sitting down in a slightly less glum mood than before. “I’d suppose you’re right, thank you, John.”</p><p>“Of course I’m right!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, sorry this is poorly written! I’m still not used to writing anything aside from in a role-play setting if I’m bein’ honest. I also think the dialogue was a bit forced but- aaaaaye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not so distant memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stevie has a dream of that eventful night before he and Laszlo converse on the way to the oyster saloon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is so short and yet still took me two months! It’s  been pretty hectic and I just haven’t had that much motivation to write, hopefully future chapters will be posted more regularly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laughter and green eyes piercing through a backdrop of warm orange light. Everything sounded as though it was under water, the muffled barking of dogs desperately trying to rip into one another, only kept apart by thin pieces of rope, unintelligible yelling of drunken dusters and the light squeaking of shot glasses being cleaned periodically.</p>
<p>Along with the sound of an old, badly played piano. </p>
<p>A certain brunettes hair is tousled as his recently acquired Irish friend, Jack, playfully pointed out how terrible he was at reading sheet music, to which he refuted, admittedly dishonestly. The redhead had accused Stevie of taking the piss before promptly placing his freckled hand over the others, attempting to correct his terrible playing by physically moving him in the direction of each key. </p>
<p>This caused the ward’s heart to skip a beat, face feeling significantly warmer, his once carefree grin falling as he very abruptly snatched his hand back like a prized possession, beginning to stand up. Unremarkably the young pianist was confused and apologetic, putting his hands up in mock surrender to make the point he wouldn’t cross that line again. </p>
<p>Seemingly it was too late though, Stevie “suddenly recalling” he had somewhere else to be, already grabbing his coat and hat on his way to the door, being wary as not to bump into into any one and weaselling his way through groups of drunks almost like a practiced dance. His friend Jack took a slightly different approach though, as unhappy grumbling could be heard as he forcibly pushed through to catch up with the slightly taller boy.</p>
<p>All the customers at the saloon had suddenly made Stevie feel small and claustrophobic, like large breathing walls becoming narrower and narrower that god forbid he come in contact with. The once welcoming and warm lights surrounding him were now instead blinding, the wooden floors sticky with spilt alcohol felt like quick sand, the snapping dogs and slurred speech putting him on edge, neither Cyrus nor his niece to be seen, no familiar faces at all. Stevie hadn’t felt like this is in a very long time, he needed to get out.</p>
<p>Just as he was nearing the door and was about to feel relief, hand roughly grabbed at his wrist and instinctively without a seconds thought, he swung.</p>
<p>It took him a moment to properly realise who exactly he’d just punched, his hand ached. When he saw the head of red hair he immediately tried to speak, apologise, but before he could get a word out, </p>
<p>
  <b>bam!</b>
</p>
<p> He was suddenly sat on the ground, a warm liquid streaming over his lips. As a result, any and all apologies were forgotten as he immediately got back up. <br/>More punches were swung, head butts, a couple kicks, insults of course thrown, muffled chanting from excitable drunks, booing every time Cyrus attempted to break the two up.</p>
<p>Stevie couldn’t quite remember how but before he knew it, he and Jack were outside down with the puddles, the rain pelting so cold and harsh that it stung, all warmth now designated to blood and the bar window as peering eyes eagerly watched from inside, as though this were some kind of replacement for their desired dog fight.</p>
<p>Eventually Cyrus succeeded in pulling the now very volatile redhead off by the scruff of his bomber jacket, yelling at the kid to scram.<br/>Jack rather distastefully spat at Stevie’s shoes before doing as Cyrus had advised, less than gracefully as he slipped a couple times from the mud, scuttling into a nearby alley way, but not before flipping Stevie off just one last time whilst Cyrus helped the brunette up.</p>
<p>And in a short lived fit of anger and hurt, the ward yelled after the pianist, something that compared to everything else, seemed to slice through the rest of the muffled and uncertain sounds so far.</p>
<p>
  <em>”Fag!”</em>
</p>
<p>And that was when Stevie woke up.</p>
<p>°°°</p>
<p>The rumblings of the carriage was disorientating at first, but soon enough it felt more so comforting as Stevie uncrossed his arms and positioned himself to sit up properly. Dr.Kriezler was there too, sat opposite of the ward with his mind elsewhere, bird like eyes scanning the scenery outside of the window before finally glancing at Stevie, then continue to look out of the window.</p>
<p>“Ah, you’re awake,” was all he chose to say as far as greetings went.</p>
<p>“I could’ve taken us their..” Stevie noted that Laszlo had bothered to spend cash on a cabbie.</p>
<p>“You needed rest after such an..eventful night.”</p>
<p>The brunette couldn’t help but cringe a little at the memory, feeling more than a little guilty at his own actions as he fidgeted with his hands, for once finding no dirt under his nails.<br/>“Are you mad at me..?” Stevie hadn’t intentionally sounded so sheepish, it felt a little pathetic actually. But noting the alienists shortness with him that morning, it couldn’t hurt to ask.</p>
<p>This pulled Laszlo’s attention away from the window rather quick. “Not at all, I’m just-” He took a moment to think of the right wording.</p>
<p>“-Disappointed?” His ward guessed with a lacklustre sigh.</p>
<p>“Worried.” The Alienist corrected. While his conversation with John had relaxed him somewhat, clearly something was still there.</p>
<p>Stevie’s brows knitted in confusion, it was rare for Dr.Kreizler to admit something like that. “What about?”</p>
<p>“It’s unimportant, what is important on the other hand; how do you plan to apologise to mr.Davenport?”</p>
<p>He was itching to ask more questions, but the sudden switch in subjects caught Stevie off guard. <br/>“Er- say ‘I’m sorry’?”</p>
<p>“For,”</p>
<p>“Calling him a- y’know..”</p>
<p>“And,”</p>
<p>
  <i>“And?”</i>
</p>
<p>Dr.Kriezler gave him a look that was difficult to pinpoint.</p>
<p>“Boss, I’ll be the first to admit that what I said was scummy but all that other stuff wasn’t my fault!” <br/>“I thought you threw the first punch?”</p>
<p>“I did but-!”</p>
<p>“Then you should take accountability. Nothing that boy could have said should have incited you to be violent towards him. That is unless I’m missing something?”</p>
<p>Stevie mulled on that for a while, letting out an exaggerated groan. “Alright, I guess you’ve got a point there.”</p>
<p>The alienist gave the young man a patient smile, also looking slightly pleased with himself before the carriage finally came to a halt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a little odd but I sort’ve have a face claim of how I loosely imagine Jack would look! I was wondering if y’all would like to know who said faceclaim is but since some folks prefer to use their imaginations I’m unsure whether you’d prefer not to find out, all comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. “Ireland’s a weird place”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s time for Stevie to apologise! The interaction also surprisingly reminds him of his pickpocketing days.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw: homophobic slur</p><p>Though if you’ve read this far I’m guessing you don’t mind</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the carriage had stopped, Stevie took a cautious peek out the window. Jack was leaned against the outside of the saloon arms crossed and looking slightly bored evident by the impatient tapping of his fingers against his forearm. Stevie promptly turned his attention back to Dr.Kreizler as though waiting for further instruction.</p><p>“Ah yes I almost forgot, I asked Cyrus to inform mr.Davenport you’d be coming to speak with him.” Laszlo stated, leaning over to open the door. “Appearing at his place of work unannounced seemed rude.”</p><p>“You mean that <i>we’d</i> be comin’ to speak with him;” The ward clarified as he stood up, readying to exit.</p><p>“Ah I’m afraid not Stevie, I have a prior engagement with Moore. Wouldn’t want to keep him waiting.” The man gave a subtle yet amused smile as the brunette stepped out and immediately regretted doing so.</p><p>“But-!”</p><p>The carriage door was quickly shut as Kreizler gave directions to the driver. “Good luck!” He called as the carriage went on it’s way, leaving Stevie in the street feeling more than a little frustrated.</p><p>Frustrated didn’t even cover it in fact! Serious apologies were never the boys strong suit, it was humiliating at best. It’d be less so if he had his boss by his side to act as a well spoken and intelligent safety net. Well. Actually when put that way it sounded a tad more pathetic. </p><p>Maybe he could avoid the interaction all together, just slip back to the institute and <i>say</i> he did. He didn’t want to be dishonest but to avoid seeing Jack again it might be worth it. Just as long as he hadn’t already been spotted.</p><p>He had. Turning back to look at the saloon it was clear the redhead could see him. Surprisingly his expression wasn’t that of anger, more of a perplexed smile. Had he witnessed Dr.Kreizler practically strand him or was it just odd how long Stevie had been stood grumbling to himself on the street as horses and carriages passed by? Possibly both.</p><p>There was no helping it then. The ward cautiously made his was across, the street wasn’t too busy so a light jog sufficed in avoidance of getting trampled. The pianists fingers finally quit tapping, and Stevie couldn’t help but observe(and feel guilty for) the noticeable gash on the boys bottom lip, along with the various scrapes and bruises that hadn’t been patched up like Stevie’s had.</p><p>“You’re late. But more importantly was that <i>Dr.Laszlo Kreizler</i> I just saw kicking you out of a carriage?”</p><p>“He didn’t kick out nobody.” Stevie huffed, to which Jack just gave him a sarcastic ‘mmhm’. They both seemed to silently agree to go for a stroll seeing is thats what they started to do in the direction of the peer. “How d’you know ‘em anyway? You don’t seem like you’d be interested in his work.”</p><p>“Oh I don’t, and I’m not really. He’s just the quack who shows up in the paper sometimes, mr.Montrose seems fond o’ the fella though. How do <i>you</i> know him? ”</p><p>Stevie chose to move passed the description of the alienist being a quack, honestly he’d think the same thing if he didn’t know him properly. “I’m a ward and his personal carriage driver.” The brunette informed, his tone showing a bit of pride as he straightened up. <i>”, also his houseboy.”</i> He muttered quieter, that title was a little less flattering. </p><p>“Piss off! Really? And here I thought you were just some scrappy pickpocketer;” The boy grinned to himself, though it faltered a bit once he caught up with what he’d just said. “Ah, no offence like!” </p><p>“None taken?” It caught him off guard to be reminded of his youth(well- younger youth). His past isn’t exactly unknown, especially to cops, but he didn’t remember telling Jack about that stuff. </p><p>“‘You his maid too? Can’t say it wouldn’t suit ye’. ” Davenport teased, jabbing him lightly in the arm with an elbow as they walked.</p><p>Stevie’s eyes rolled before he lightly shoved the snickering redhead back in a playful manner. “Buzz off- .”</p><p>“Imagine though! You’d have a lil dress with one o’ those duster things~” </p><p>Setting embarrassing(and some darker) memories for Paresis Hall aside, Stevie let out a chuckle.<br/>
“You wanna’ say that again?” The brunette threatened semi-jokingly as he wrapped an arm over his Irish friends shoulders, pushing him low enough to dig his knuckles into his scalp, successfully giving him a noogie. </p><p>His hair kind’ve smelled like smoke mixed with something sweet, but Stevie realising that was a creepy observation to make tried not to think about it.</p><p>“Aye aye aye!” Jack laughed as simultaneously as he winced. “This is (ow) <i>assault</i> I tell you!” He joked, attempting to free himself with very little success.</p><p>This went on for a <i>while</i>. In fact the two basically went in a rotation of teasing, laughing, wrestling, chasing each other and more wrestling all the way to the docks. They even angered a few tired workers and boatmen trying to move crates and planks with their light hearted, but disruptive shenanigans. They settled down eventually once they reached the edge of the waters, the waves crashing against wood and boat soothing and rhythmic.</p><p>They were quiet for a while aside from a few ragged breathes caused from running around so much, the cold air of the sea stinging their throats a little. Jack was the first to break the silence however, the tone shifting completely. His smile was no longer there. </p><p>“What do you want, Stevie? Cyrus said you wanted to talk; and after what happened last night I wasn’t sure if..“  His voice trailed off, seemingly he’d lost his nerve when it came to what he wanted to say.</p><p>They’d both been acting so normal Stevie had nearly forgotten why he’d came in the first place, or that they’d even had any sort of ill will to begin with. The squirming knot in his stomach had shrunk until now, only now it felt heavier. Why do apologies have to be difficult?</p><p>“Oh uh- yeah. I just wanted to-“ The brunette had to pause. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry..for takin’ a swing at you. And calling you a- erm.”</p><p>“A <i>fag</i>?”</p><p>The word made Stevie flinch a little, why that was he wasn’t quite sure. “Yeah...”</p><p>“S’alright, I forgive ya! I mean not for the punchin’ me thing, that was shitty. But lucky for you...” Jack mused, taking a box of cigarettes from his pocket and shaking them. “, In Ireland fag means somethin’ a tad different.” He grinned.</p><p>The ward let out a relieved sort of laugh. “Ireland’s a <i>weird</i> place,” </p><p>“Probably, I’ve never been if you can believe it!”</p><p>“Wait really? ” The two laughed about this rather stereotypical Irish boy having never been to the place for a little until conversation lulled. Stevie took this lull as an opportunity to get something else off his chest. </p><p>“You don’t have to y’know”</p><p>“Don’t have to what?”</p><p>“Forgive me.”</p><p>The redheads brow’s furrowed as if he needed to process this. “...what’s with the apology then?”</p><p>“That’s not what apologies are for-“ Stevie chuckled.</p><p>“You’re tellin’ me apologies <i>aren’t</i> made for validation and forgiveness?”</p><p>“That’s exactly what I’m sayin’. I didn’t get it either.” That conversation with Dr.Kreizler was an especially long one, years long to be frank.</p><p>“<i>Huh</i>. Guess that means I have a lotta apologies to take back then-“ Jack smiled as he finally pulled a cigarette from its box, his hands patting his pockets for a moment.<br/>
“Well~ in that case I might consider..’not-forgiving’ you if you could gimme a light? I can’t find mine.”</p><p>Stevie’s grin only widened as he put a hand in his pocket. “Oh! Y’mean this?” Stevie proceeded to take out a bronze(slightly dented) lighter with the initials ‘K. D.’ engraved. </p><p>“You sneaky little...” Green eyes lit up as Jack looked like he might start jumping up and down. “You <i>are</i> a scrappy pickpocket! I knew it!” He then proceeded to attempt snatching the item back, but Stevie lifted it up out of his reach.</p><p>They weren’t that different height wise but it seemed Stevie’s arms were just a tad longer seeing as how much Jack struggled. At some point the young men touched freckled nose to slightly less freckled nose, so in response Stevie gave in and placed the lighter in the others hand, quickly looking around to make sure no one say it. Despite nothing having happened he was still jumpy. No one seemed interested luckily, he hadn’t even noticed it but the sun was already setting, so naturally the workers were getting wrapped up.</p><p>While Stevie was worried they might’ve been spotted touching noses for that split second(terrifying I know) Jack was preoccupied with having his lighter back. </p><p>“<i>Aha!</i>” He let out in triumph as he finally got to light that cigarette of his.</p><p>“Could I get one’ve those?” The brunette gestured loosely to the box.</p><p>“Ach- Sorry mate but even though you’ve been forgiven, thieves don’t get cigs,”</p><p>“Oh c’mon-”</p><p>“Davenport-punchers also get cig privileges revoked~”</p><p>“Okay that ones fair.”</p><p>“...hey..” Jack took a puff of smoke in.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I’m..Sorry too.”</p><p>“What for?” </p><p>“..Fer head buttin’ ye an’ all.. I know you jus’ wanted to get out of there.”</p><p>“Psh- Water under the bridge. ‘Wasn’t you’re fault.” Stevie smiled, looking out to the ocean again, the setting sun reflecting brilliantly off of the normally desolate and dark water. He soon side eyed Jack with a smug look.<br/>
“You didn’t just apologise for <i>’validation and forgiveness’</i> did ya’?”</p><p>“You’ll never know~”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully y’all liked this chapter along with proper Stevie and Jack interaction!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>